Sue Walsh
Unnamed uncle Kate Hoffer Gabby Hoffer Unborn child |path = Proxy Abductor Unclassified Killer "Wound Collector" |mo = Bludgeoning Abduction by proxy |victims = 1 killed 1 abducted by proxy 1 assaulted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Sianoa Smit-McPhee |appearance = "Gabby" }} Sue Walsh is a "wound collector"-type killer who orchestrated the disappearance of Gabby Hoffer. She appears in the Season Nine episode "Gabby". Background When she was eight, Sue's parents died from unknown causes, and she was sent to live with her cousin Kate and the latter's parents. However, Kate's father molested Sue, which traumatized her and caused her to develop psychopathic and violent tendencies, as well as a jealousy against Kate, who never received any of the sexual abuse and was unaware of it, upholding her father as a good man. As an adult, Sue decided to take revenge against Kate by having her daughter, four-year-old Gabby, abducted. She recruited her boyfriend Ian Little and Kate's ex-husband Doug Hoffer to help her in the plan. However, Doug grew belligerent and refused to leave Sue's home without seeing Gabby, roughly shoving Sue. In her subsequent rage from what she perceived as a challenge from Doug, Sue kills him with a glass candlestick. Ian then disposed of Doug's body. Meanwhile, Sue decided to change her plan, instead, she contacted an online forum focused on "disrupted adoption", a relatively new type of crime that involves children being quickly given away by overwhelmed adoptive parents to offenders who pose as adoptive families. She eventually sealed a deal with one of her contacts, Nicole Jones, who agreed to take Gabby. Gabby In the episode, Sue takes a sleeping Gabby to a convenience store, where she purchases a number of food and drinks in a rush, while Nicole abducts Gabby outside. When Sue goes back outside and sees that Gabby is gone, she feigns horror and screams for help. The BAU, called in to assist in the investigation, believe her to be innocent, instead suspecting Doug of being behind Gabby's disappearance. Their suspicions are disproved when Doug's body is shortly discovered. Then, security footage reveals that Sue was seemingly waiting for someone before entering the convenience store; that and the fact that she didn't park her car near a light (the typical behavior of a protective mother) lead to the agents suspecting Sue. After Sue attacks Hotch in a fit of rage when he accuses her, the BAU deduce from her behavior that she is indeed responsible. Later, Kate offers to interrogate Sue herself, and when she does, Sue reveals her motives and tells her that Gabby is gone. She also implies that she is pregnant, and taunts Kate by saying that she "won't ever let mine out of my sight". She isn't seen for the rest of the episode, but the BAU later deduce that Sue was lying in order to further the psychological torture on Kate, and are able to rescue Gabby from Michelle Fader and Michael Feehan. Modus Operandi Since Sue only killed one person, the term "M.O." may be somewhat misused. When she killed Doug Hoffer, she fatally bludgeoned him with a candle holder with such force that it broke into several pieces. She then had Ian dispose of Doug's body. When she had Gabby abducted by Nicole Jones, she drove to a food market at night with Gabby in the car, entered the market, and waited for Nicole to abduct Gabby. She then came out of the market and walked back to her car; when she noticed Gabby was gone, she made a scene to make it appear as if Gabby had been abducted without her realizing it. Profile Sue displays uncontrolled rage whenever challenged, an indicator of a predisposed female offender. Though she has no known criminal record or history of violence, she is capable of concealing her tendencies, like any other predisposed female offender. Predisposed female offenders are also considered the rarest type, and they usually target young children under their care. Their tendencies can be sadistic, brutal, and sometimes bizarre. The blunt-force trauma that killed Doug Hoffer suggests that Sue has violence issues, and that kind of rage must have stemmed from somewhere. Known Victims *2014: **February 16: Doug Hoffer **February 18: Gabby Hoffer **February 19: Aaron Hotchner Notes *Sue is similar to Amber Canardo ("The Perfect Storm") - Both were psychopathic female killers who were sexually abused by a paternal relative when they were children, had at least one male accomplice who assisted them in their crimes, and were initially believed to be innocent of the crimes they committed until the BAU realized their true natures as psychopaths. *Andy McPhee, the father of Sue's actress Sianoa Smit-McPhee, previously appeared on Criminal Minds, portraying Liam, a member and (presumed) second-in-command of the Breakaway IRA Faction, a criminal organization that appeared in Season Six. Appearances *Season Nine **"Gabby" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Female Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Wound Collectors Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Molestation Victims Category:Sociopaths